The present invention relates to Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) Device Management (DM), and more particularly to a method for managing a terminal device.
Mobile terminal devices act as an important component in the whole mobile operation and service system. As functions of terminal devices become increasingly complex, the probability of software troubles in terminal devices increases greatly. In addition, as the competition among operators becomes more and more severe, how to effectively ensure customers' experience, enhance their loyalty, and maintain high QoS and low equipment maintenance cost has become a great concern for operators and terminal manufacturers.
Open Mobile Alliance Device Management (OMA DM) Specification is the technique for management, diagnostics, and maintenance of mobile terminal devices. The terminal devices are managed in an Over The Air (OTA) manner. Management operations of terminal devices include: terminal device parameter setting, firmware update, software installation and upgrade, and acquisition and handling of device fault and event information, etc. Also, OMA DM also provides a Web Services Interface (WSI) mechanism, which enables third-party software/service providers to provide customers with a variety of services through a Device Management (DM) Server, such as software download and update, firmware upgrade, parameter configuration, and device diagnostics, etc. The mobile terminal devices that may be managed by the OMA DM include mobile telephones, personal digital assistants, laptop computers, embedded devices, and onboard systems, and any other mobile terminal devices.
As communication technology develops, functions of terminal devices become more and more powerful. For example, at present, some terminal devices have a high-resolution camera, a high storage capacity, an infrared transmission interface, and a Blue Tooth transmission interface, etc. For some enterprises or organizations sensitive to technology, the application of such terminal devices makes information security more and more uncontrollable. For example, new designs are stolen by photographing stealthy, or confidential technical materials are stolen with mobile telephones by infrared transmission, etc.